elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Equipment
Equipment types include weapons and armors, and can be equipped using the wear menu (default key w). Additional equipment slots can be created by having the mutant racial feat, or gene splicing (pets only). Most equipment is randomly generated and can have a wide variety of attributes. Wearable Equipment Materials Each piece of wearable equipment has a material type. The type of material affects the equipments statistics. Changing Materials If the item is not a Miracle or Godly quality artifact the material can be changed by using scrolls of change material or scrolls of inferior/superior material. Scrolls of superior material have a very good chance of giving better results, but sometimes result in raw items. If the item is a randomly generated Miracle or Godly quality artifact, the material type can be changed using scrolls or very rare material kits respectively. A non randomly generated artifact will be re-rolled with slightly different stats should you attempt to do so. If the item is precious in its description it's material cannot be changed and attempting to do so will use up the scroll or kit and require re-researching the item. If an item's material is either intrinsically fireproof or acidproof and you change the material there is a very good chance the new material will retain those properties. The table below attempts to list only the intrinsic properties for each material. Material Types In the following table defense, damage, and weight are all relative to the steel material. There will always be a slight random factor in these statistics every time the item's material changes. Since the increases seem to be mostly percentage based, if an armor has a low base DV, for instance, then even a large increase will still be a low number, possibly even 0. In addition, many types of material have a sub-material which carries the same types of bonuses and penalties at a different degree. For example, a Raw armor may have -1,-3, while the rarer Candy material may give it -4,-11. A list of known equipment material types. Material AKA Quality Base Enhancement Armor Bonus Weapon Bonus Weight Modifier (Leather as baseline) Adamantium Earth Superior Fireproof and Acidproof Constitution +3 Slightly reduces DV Massively increases PV Greatly increases damage 3.6 Bone Immortal Inferior ?proof Resist Nether ## ? ? 1.2 Bronze Noble Inferior Resist Lightning # Reduces DV Greatly reduces PV Reduces damage Reduces chance to hit 2 Chain Spiral Normal Fireproof Resist Darkness # Increases DV Reduces PV Slightly reduces damage 2 Chrome Pure Superior (why?) Slightly increases DV Slightly increases PV Increases damage 3.2 Cloth Charming Inferior Massively reduces PV ? 0.2 Coral Ocean Inferior Resist Lightning ## Greatly reduces PV ? 1.8 Crystal Rainbow Superior Magic +3 Increases DV Slightly increases PV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 2.0 Dawn Cloth Dawn Superior Mana +5 Massively increases DV Reduces PV Slightly reduces damage 0.4? Diamond Everlasting Superior Resist Lightning ## Increases DV Greatly increases PV Greatly increases damage Increases chance to hit 3.3 Dragon Scale Dragon Bane Superior Fireproof and Acidproof Resist Cold # Resist Fire # Greatly increases DV Increases PV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 2.2 Emerald Miracle Superior Resist Nerve ## Increases DV Increases PV Increases damage 2.4 Ether Eternal Superior Speed +5 Speeds up ether disease Massively increases DV Slightly reduces PV Greatly increases damage 0.8 Glass Transparent Normal Fireproof Speed +4 Increases DV Massively reduces PV Reduces damage Increases chance to hit 1.8 Gold Golden Normal Fireproof Strength +3 Increases DV Slightly increases PV Increases damage 3.0 Iron Heavy Inferior Acidproof ? DV Reduces PV Reduces damage Reduces chance to hit 2.8 Griffon Scale Fallen Superior Improves Evasion # Beyond massively increases DV Increases PV Reduces damage Increases chance to hit 0.7 Leather Mysterious Inferior Increases DV Greatly reduces PV Greatly reduces damage 1 Metal Mass Normal Fireproof Resist Fire # Reduces DV Reduces PV None 2.7 Mica Ephemeral Inferior Luck +3 Increases DV Massively reduces PV Reduces damage 0.4 Mithril Ancient Superior Fireproof and Acidproof Enhances Casting Ability # Greatly increases DV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 2.4 Obsidian Godbane Normal Resist Chaos ## Increases DV Reduces PV None 1.6 Paper Silly Inferior Improves Evasion # Increases DV Massively reduces PV Greatly reduces damage Greatly reduces chance to hit 0.1 Perl Shining Normal Perception +3 Increases DV Reduces PV Increases chance to hit 2.4 Platinum Brilliant Superior Fireproof Resist Darkness ## Increases DV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 2.6 Raw Candy Inferior Makes item edible Massively reduces DV Massively reduces PV Greatly reduces damage Greatly reduces chance to hit 1 Rubynus Crimson Superior Fireproof and Acidproof Life +3 Massively increases DV Increases PV Greatly increases chance to hit 2.5 Silk Beautiful Inferior Resist Mind # Massively reduces PV Reduces damage 0.4 Silver Dreadbane Normal Fireproof Resist Darkness # Reduces PV None 2.3 Scale Wrath Normal Resist Fire # Increases DV Reduces PV None 1.8 Spirit Cloth Amazing Superior Acidproof Speed +5 Massively increases DV ? PV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 0.4 Steel Historic Normal Fireproof None (baseline) None (baseline) 2.7 Titanium Fadeless Superior Fireproof Strength +3 Increases DV Increases PV Increases damage Increases chance to hit 2 Zylon Foreign Normal Resist Nether # Greatly increases DV Reduces PV Greatly reduces damage Reduces chance to hit 0.5 Category:Items